Catalin Unu
Catalin Unu (stylized as CATA/UNU) is first Ludussian public television network owned by Catalin SRL. The channel currently broadcasts news, entertainment, series, sports and movies programming. History Catalin Unu was launched on December 31, 1951, but was launched as test broadcasts on August 21, 1950, under the name Televiziunea Luduziei. On August 24, 1953, Televiziunea Luduziei was starting living color broadcasts at the evening's schedule. On May 2, 1976, Televiziunea Luduziei was renamed as Televiziunea Luduziei 1. (along with Televiziunea Luduziei 2's launch) On August 23, 1983, Televiziunea Luduziei 1 was starting full living color broadcasts especially the morning's schedule. On June 11, 2010, some sport matches shown to the 14:9 picture format, but when Catalin HD is shown to the 16:9 picture format. On November 18, 2013, Catalin Unu switched to the 16:9 picture format, but old shows and TVR 1 transmission still 4:3 picture format. On May 19, 2014, Telejurnal on TVR 1 transmission switched to the 16:9 picture format, but old shows and TVR 1 transmission still 4:3 picture format yet. On March 23, 2016, TVR 1 transmission switched to the 16:9 picture format, but old shows still 4:3 picture format. Programmings Current programming *''#Creativ'' *''5 minute de istorie'' *''Adevăruri despre trecut'' *''Aglecă de pe unu'' (Бір Аглекр) *''Anchetele comisarului Antonescu'' *''ANE polis'' *''Anierica mea'' *''Aripile Nordului'' (Arctic Air) *''Aventura urbană'' *''Aventurile căpitanului Alatriste'' (Las aventuras del capitán Alatriste) *''Banii tăi'' *''Ca'n viață'' (Live from TVR1) *''Conviețuiri'' (Live from TVR1) *''Constructorii de visuri'' *''Cooltura'' *''Discover Ludussia'' *''Dosarele extratereștrilor'' (Unsealed: Alien Files) *''Dosar Luduziă'' *''Drumul succesului'' *''Exclusiv în Luduziă'' *''Fan/Fun Urban'' *''Fața nevăzută a lumii'' (Live from TVR1) *''Fețe-fețe'' (Live from TVR1) *''Garantat 100%'' *''În grădina Danei'' *''Iubire imposibilă'' (The Princess' Man) *''Iubiri celebre'' *''Jurnal Anierica'' *''Legende și mistere'' (Mystery Files) *''Levintza prezintă'' (Live from TVR1) *''Luduziă 9'' *''Lumea azi'' (Live from TVR1) *''M.A.I. aproape de tine'' *''Matinal'' (Live from TVR1) *''Minutul de agricultură'' *''Moment Art'' *''Observatori la Parlamentul Anierican'' *''Ora regelui'' *''Ora Zero'' (Zero Hour) *''Parlamentul Luduziei'' *''Pofticioși, la cratiță!'' (Live from TVR1) *''Politică și delicatețuri'' *''Poveste după poveste'' *''Profesioniștii'' (Live from TVR1) *''Pro patria'' *''Replay'' (Live from TVR1) *''Șah-mat'' (Live from TVR1) *''Știrile Catalin'' (Meteo, Sport) *''Știrile Catalin: Tema zilei'' *''Teleenciclopedia'' *''Tezaur folcloric'' *''Tribuna partidelor parlamentare'' (Live from TVR1) *''Universul credinței'' (Live from TVR1) *''Viața satului'' (Live from TVR1) *''Vorbește corect!'' *''Vreau să fiu sănătos'' (Live from TVR1) Movies Exclusive broadcasting rights *''Audio Visual Romania'' *''România Film'' *''The Asylum'' Broadcast hours Logos Televiziunea Luduziei (1951-1976).png|First logo (December 31, 1951 - May 2, 1976) Televiziunea Luduziei 1 (1976-1985).png|Second logo (May 2, 1976 - August 26, 1985) Televiziunea Luduziei 1 (1985-1990).png|Third logo (August 26, 1985 - April 16, 1990) Catalin Unu (1990-1994).png|Fourth logo (April 16, 1990 - April 11, 1994) Catalin Unu (1994-1998).png|Fifth logo (April 11, 1994 - December 14, 1998) Catalin Unu (1998-1999).png|Sixth logo (December 14, 1998 - October 4, 1999) Luduzia 1 (1999-2001).png|Seventh logo (October 4, 1999 - March 12, 2001) Luduzia 1 (2001-2004).png|Eighth logo (March 12, 2001 - June 14, 2004) Catalin Unu (2004-2017).png|Ninth logo (June 14, 2004 - August 28, 2017) Catalin Unu (2017-2018).png|Tenth logo (August 28, 2017 - March 5, 2018) Catalin Unu HD (2017-2018).png|First HD logo (August 28, 2017 - March 5, 2018) Catalin Unu (2018-.n.v.).png|Eleventh logo (March 5, 2018 - February 25, 2019) Catalin Unu HD (2018-.n.v.).png|Second HD logo (March 5, 2018 - February 25, 2019) Catalin Unu (2019-.n.v.).png|Twelveth logo (February 25, 2019 - April 22, 2019) Catalin Unu HD (2019-.n.v.).png|Third HD logo (February 25, 2019 - April 22, 2019) Catalin Unu (April 2019 - .n.v.).png|Current logo (April 22, 2019 - present) Catalin Unu HD (April 2019 - .n.v.).png|Current HD logo (April 22, 2019 - present) Category:Catalin SRL Category:Primary television channels Category:Launched in 1951 Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia